


Жалкая тварь из глубин

by Santia



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Comedy, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Осторожнее с подземными озерами - может всплыть всякое... этакое.





	Жалкая тварь из глубин

**Author's Note:**

> Для названия использована цитата из официального русского перевода фильма 2004 года

… безумие, настоящее безумие… 

Выстраданная опера «Дон Жуан Торжествующий» все же была поставлена, а любимая ученица исполнила в ней заглавную партию, но потом все пошло не так. Причина? Да вот она, причина, двадцати с небольшим лет от роду, в рваной белой рубашке, с прилипшими ко лбу длинными мокрыми волосами, на которых не осталось и следа укладки, однако мальчишка все хорохорится. Даже после того, как глупо сунулся в ловушку и оказался привязан к решетке…

Очень сложно сдержаться, когда руки сами тянутся придушить сопляка. Если бы не он… 

— Отпусти его! 

Это Кристина, стоит у самой кромки воды, огромные карие глаза полны слез. Что ж ты плачешь, милая? Ведь ты сама так решила, нет? Сейчас упрашиваешь меня, умоляешь…

— Выбирай! Ты согласишься остаться со мною навсегда или он умрет! Сейчас! На твоих глазах! — Подкрепляю свои слова чувствительным рывком, и петля, захлестнувшая горло виконта, стягивается. Что, красавчик, сложно сохранить аристократическое высокомерие, когда другой конец петли в моих руках? — Довольно хныкать! Выбирай! 

На мгновение она словно каменеет. А затем шепчет…но у меня очень хороший слух. 

— Что же за жизнь ты изведал…жалкая тварь из глубин… 

Чего-чего? По-всякому меня называли, на сколько хватало обывательской фантазии. Чаще всего — «уродом», просто и без затей. Тварью тоже бывало, хотя обычно не «жалкой», а «мерзкой», в крайнем случае — «жуткой». Но уж никак не глубинной. Где Кристина такого набралась? Виконта спросить, что ли? Он же у нас на флоте служил, что он там моей девочке понарассказывал? 

Додумать эту важную мысль мешает ученица, с обреченным видом бредущая ко мне. Подол платья промок — здесь мне по колено, а она ростом пониже. Кристина подходит, вздыхает, поднимает голову…смотрит куда-то в сторону, а потом ее и без того большие глаза становятся огромными, и она оглашает мою пещеру совершенно неприличным визгом, хватая меня за плечи. 

Я резко разворачиваюсь, отталкивая девушку, и встречаюсь глазами с не менее ошарашенным виконтом. Посреди моего озера бьет гейзер! Или не знаю, что это такое, но бурлит страшно. А потом из-под воды начинает что-то подниматься, и это явно не мои подсвечники. Я ничего не понимаю, кроме того, что этого я не планировал! 

Бросаюсь к решетке, отвязываю сопляка и толкаю его к берегу. Он, похоже, впал в ступор, но подзатыльник быстро выводит его из медитации. Мы чуть ли не наперегонки подбегаем к противоположному концу моей пещеры под аккомпанемент визга Кристины. Не выдерживаю и рычу, чтобы она замолчала — голос сорвет! Ученица сразу же затихает, виконт порывается выступить, но ему хватает одного моего красноречивого взгляда. Стоим и смотрим, как из озера вылезают какие-то палки. 

— Это что такое? — сам не знаю, почему обращаюсь к мальчишке. Хотя не Кристину же мне спрашивать, она и так вцепилась одной рукой в мой рукав, а другой — в виконта, бледная как призрак… только в обморок не вздумай падать! 

Рауль с заметным трудом сглатывает и севшим голосом отвечает: 

— Я могу, конечно, ошибаться…но, по-моему, это мачты! 

Мачты? Будь я один, решил бы, что сошел с ума. Но похоже, что рехнулись мы как минимум вдвоем с виконтом. Перевожу взгляд на ученицу — втроем. 

В моем озере торчит корабль! Здоровенная парусная посудина, мачтами упирается в потолок, носом и кормой — в стены. Если все же я сошел с ума, то странное у меня умопомешательство, никогда не мечтал стать моряком. 

Мы молчим. Слышно только наше прерывистое дыхание и прибой, потому как это нечто, всплывая, подняло настоящие волны. А затем к этим звукам добавляется еще один — хриплый прокуренный бас, оглашающий мою пещеру такой руганью, что наши рабочие, услышь они подобное, хором бы устыдились и ушли в монастырь. Лично я таких слов не слыхал даже от Карлотты, хотя когда наша прима в ударе, с ней мало кто мог сравнится.

Мои мысли опять бесцеремонно прерываются грохотом — с борта посудины скидывают широкую доску. «Это трап», — бормочет виконт. Не глядя, даю ему еще один подзатыльник, нечего здесь козырять своей образованностью! Тем более, что на сцене появилось новое действующее… кхм… лицо. 

Он спустился по этой самой доске, или, как его назвал наш морячок де Шаньи, трапу, грузно, вразвалочку, распространяя вокруг себя ощутимый запах тины, и остановился в нескольких шагах от нас по щиколотку в воде, почему-то не торопясь выходить на сушу. Довольно рослый, одетый в нечто вроде камзола, на голове треуголка, на ногах, то бишь, на одной ноге, сапог, второй ноги нет, ее заменяет деревянная подпорка, пуговицы на камзоле… Мой разум цепляется за детали его одежды, пытаясь отвлечься от лица, или того, что его заменяет, потому что у нашего гостя лица практически нет, вместо него я вижу копошащуюся массу щупальцев, начинающихся прямо от глаз. Осьминог — видал я этих морских гадов на кухне как-то. Он смотрит на нас и изрекает: 

— Боитесь смерти? 

Это, надо полагать, вместо «Добрый вечер»? За моим плечом раздается полувздох-полувсхлип, Кристина не выдерживает: теряет сознание и падает на руки женишку. Сам Рауль тоже не выглядит бодряком, лицо белее мела…только бы не надумал присоединиться к ученице, я его ловить не собираюсь! Виконт шмыгает носом и выдавливает: 

— К-ктул-ху…

Это еще что за зверь? Впрочем, кажется, сейчас мне все пояснят, потому что щупальца на… эээ… ладно, пусть будет «лице» гостя начинают бешено извиваться (только шипения не хватает), а сам гость выхватывает из ножен шпагу и кидается к виконту:

— Если я еще раз услышу это мерзкое имя, то ты увидишь цвет своих потрохов, сопляк! Меня зовут капитан Дэви Джонс, а не какой-то Ктулху! — кончик шпаги опасно пляшет возле лица де Шаньи. — Уяснил?! Или для этого нужно пустить тебе кровь? Ты явно из дворянчиков, так я посмотрю, действительно ли кровь у вас голубая! 

А вот это уже наглость: если кому и убивать Рауля де Шаньи, то мне, а не какому-то головоногому проходимцу. Я решительно выступаю вперед. Говорит... хм... этот капитан по-английски, но если он мечтал поразить нас своей образованностью, то ошибся адресом. Я превосходно владею языком Байрона. Да и виконтик, кажется, вполне понял речь "осьминога", подкрепленную волнообразными движениями шпаги у самого лица.

— Мсье Джонс, — он шипит: «Капитан», я делаю вид, что не расслышал, — будьте любезны убрать свою клешню от моего пленника, если сочту нужным, я его сам удавлю. И поясните мне, — набираю воздуха и ору не хуже, чем этот капитан только что, — какого дьявола вы забыли в моем доме???!!!! 

С удовольствием наблюдаю за выражением его «лица» — как, оказывается, эмоциональны могут быть щупальца! Первое потрясение от его… морской внешности прошло, у нашего Буке, земля ему пухом, рожа с похмелья пострашнее бывала, да я и сам могу напугать кого угодно. Похоже, до моего незваного гостя это тоже дошло, потому что он бросает шпагу обратно в ножны и отступает на шаг. 

— Рулевой, шкот ему в глотку и якорь в зад, добрался до рома и спьяну прошиб на две мили. Каботаж он и есть каботаж! 

Из этого пояснения я, признаться, понял только «зад», «рома» и «спьяну». Поворачиваюсь к виконту за переводом — должна же быть от него хоть какая-то польза. Тот схватывает буквально с полувзгляда. 

— Капитан Джонс имеет в виду, что они сбились с курса и попали к нам по ошибке. 

Джонс вдруг оказывается почти нос к носу с ним. 

— Хоть ты и дворянчик, но от тебя пахнет морем… 

Рауль вздергивает подбородок:

— Лейтенант де Шаньи, французский военно-морской флот. 

— Хорошо. Ты смелый парень. Может, взять тебя ко мне в команду? — клешня ложится на плечо мальчишки, щупальца обвивают руку, явно не испытывающий удовольствия от этих объятий виконт умоляюще смотрит на меня. Это я что, должен его спасать? Похоже, еще десять минут — и мы с ним совсем подружимся, будем навещать друг друга по праздникам и подписывать открытки на Рождество. Я на мгновение задумываюсь, может, и впрямь отдать его головоногому? 

— Нет, ты ведь так не поступишь! — в самый подходящий момент пришла в себя Кристина и сразу же бросилась защищать своего жениха. — Я знаю, в тебе есть добро!

Час от часу не легче! Нужно было хватать ее в охапку и увозить сразу прочь из города, потом бы разобрались. А сейчас она, кажется, всерьез рассчитывает, что я должен кидаться на защиту ее жениха, спутавшего мне все планы, от этого Дэви Джонса! Знакомое имя, кстати, где я его слыхал? 

— Посмотри на него, — молит Кристина, — он дьявол! Спаси Рауля, ты ведь можешь! И я останусь с тобой! 

Вот только жертвоприношений мне здесь и не хватало.… Посему я решительно кладу руку на другое плечо виконта и проникновенно смотрю в голубые глаза на осьминожьей морде. 

— Прошу прощения, капитан, но этот человек мой. Поищите себе матросов в другом месте. 

Тот нехотя выпускает мальчишку и виконт чуть ли не бросается мне на шею — Джонс явно напугал его сильнее, чем я. Начинаю чувствовать что-то вроде ревности.

— Это же Морской Дьявол! — благоговейным шепотом поясняет де Шаньи. — Он может все или почти все, но в обмен потребует душу и сто лет служения на своем «Летучем Голландце»… 

Вспомнил! Мы же пару сезонов назад ставили вагнеровского «Летучего Голландца»! Правда, там история немного другая была, ох уж эти романтики. Так это тот самый капитан, который может сойти на землю один раз в семь лет, чтобы найти ту, которая истинно любит и ждет? Хм… тогда ясно, почему все еще не нашел. Кажется, у нас с капитаном есть кое-что общее. Жаль только, что мое проклятье так просто не снять. 

Рядом со слезами обнимаются Кристина и Рауль… и она еще собиралась оставаться со мною! Я, конечно, чудовище, но не настолько. Отворачиваюсь от них и встречаю тоскливый взгляд Дэви Джонса. 

— Я тоже любил когда-то, — говорит он. — И был любим. Осталась только память, боль и вот это, — откуда-то из-под щупальцев он достает медальон в форме сердца, щелк — и тот раскрывается. Это музыкальная шкатулка! Приятная мелодия, простенькая, но запоминающаяся. — И возможность изливать свою тоску в музыке, — продолжает он. 

О нет! Сейчас еще и этот мой товарищ по несчастью начнет лить слезы, а здесь и так мокро! Самому зарыдать, что ли? 

— Сочиняете музыку? — быстро перевожу разговор. 

— И исполняю! — гордо отвечает осьминогомордый. — На водяном органе. Эта тема, — указывает одним из щупальцев на музыкальную шкатулку, — называется «Разбитое сердце», я написал ее давно для моей возлюбленной, а теперь играю сам одинокими вечерами между абордажами. Точнее, играл. До недавних пор. 

— Нет вдохновения? — с пониманием киваю я. 

— Орган расстроен! — яростно отвечает морской дьявол. — Три клавиши и педаль западают! Вот и везли его обратно, чтобы починили, специально выделил единственный день, в который мы можем сойти на берег и дотащить орган до мастеров, так рулевой, пьянь, перепутал все и вместо Хогвартского озера закинул нас сюда! Когда выйдет из карцера, будет всю свою вахту драить гальюны! Единственное место, где можно найти нормальных магов-наладчиков, проверенный маршрут, через тамошнее озеро постоянно делегации по обмену магическим опытом прибывают, и как можно было сбиться с курса?! 

— Магов-наладчиков? — переспрашиваю осторожно. 

— А ты как себе представляешь орган, который будет звучать под водой во время погружений? Без магии? 

Я задумываюсь. Хорошая штука, наверное. И уже хочется посмотреть. 

— Послушайте, капитан… Я, конечно, не маг, но в музыкальных инструментах разбираюсь. Должность обязывает. Не позволите мне взглянуть? 

Щупальца шевелятся, кажется, я уже наловчился разбирать эту «мимику». Джонс обдумывает мое предложение, а потом хлопает меня по плечу клешней. 

— Идем. 

Кристина и Рауль смотрят на меня с берега, на лицах обоих написано недоумение вперемешку с ужасом. Они что, решили, что я надумал продать душу дьяволу? С них станется. Перегибаюсь через борт и кричу мальчишке:

— Эй, сопляк! 

Он дергается и шипит в ответ: 

— Я виконт! 

— По титулу виконт, по сущности — сопляк, — не могу отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться. — Сбегай ко мне в кабинет, Кристина покажет, где это, там в дальнем углу в сундуке мои инструменты. Неси их сюда. 

Выражение лица де Шаньи перед тем, как они с Кристиной поднимаются ко мне в дом, компенсирует почти все, что я по его милости натерпелся. Даже канцоны на крыше моей оперы, которым позавидовали бы все мартовские кошки округи. Джонс одобрительно хихикает.

…с органом Дэви Джонса пришлось провозиться несколько часов, периодически гоняя виконта с «Голландца» ко мне домой за книжками с чертежами и обратно. Хотя за последние часы я проявил больше благородства, чем за половину своей жизни, мое бескорыстие не распространяется на дармовые рабочие руки, ибо команда «Летучего Голландца» могла похвастаться разве что устрашающей внешностью по образу и подобию своего капитана, а не умением тонких манипуляций. 

Когда все наконец-то наладили, Джонс засел за инструмент, взмахнул щупальцами, и я познал Зависть! У меня никогда так не получится, банально не хватит рук. Он играет «Разбитое сердце» в восемь щупалец и в этом исполнении простенькая мелодия действительно пробирает до глубин души. А отыграв, Морской Дьявол встает и на весь корабль раздается его командный рык: 

— Команда! — вдоль бортов выстраиваются его рыбообразные матросы. — Раз в десять лет мы можем сойти на берег! 

Десять? У Вагнера было семь… хотя ему виднее, конечно. 

— Сегодня этот самый день! — продолжает надрываться Джонс. — И мы проведем его на суше! Курс — на Тортугу! 

Со всех сторон раздается нестройное, но полное энтузиазма «Урррааа!!!!», потом откуда-то выкатывают бочонок, а мы с виконтом вдруг оказываемся в окружении страховидных (куда страшнее меня) членов команды, мне в руки суют кружку, в которой что-то плещется, такая же кружка в руках у Рауля, он кивает — «все нормально, это ром!». Пьем с капитаном: виконт, оказавшись в знакомой стихии, смело опрокидывает кружку прямо в горло, я веду себя сдержаннее — коньяк лучше. Все равно пришлось выпить еще две кружки, одну — за знакомство, с боцманом, вторую — на счастливую дорогу «Летучему Голландцу». 

Мы с де Шаньи возвращаемся на берег, где нас встречает Кристина и на ее прелестном личике написано жгучее желание огреть меня и виконта чем-нибудь тяжелым. 

Дэви Джонс машет нам клешней на прощание и становится к штурвалу. Затем его волшебный корабль погружается обратно в озеро, с шумом и волнами. Проходит несколько минут и мы вновь остается втроем в моей пещере, точнее, вчетвером: нам на прощание все же всучили бочонок рома, заверив, что это самый лучший ямайский, из погребов чуть ли не короля всех пиратов. 

Переглядываемся с де Шаньи: 

— Ну, — спрашиваю, — о чем мы вели беседу, когда нас грубо прервали? Будем продолжать? 

Кристина возводит очи горе и решительно цепляется за руку своего жениха. Рауль старательно рассматривает свою обувь. Что там рассматривать, и так ясно, что после прогулки по моим подземельям, а потом на «Голландец» и обратно, модельные туфли приказали долго жить. Наконец он говорит. 

— Не знаю, как вы, а я жутко голоден. Может, поужинаем? 

Делаю вид, что тщательно взвешиваю все «за» и «против». Потом отвечаю: 

— Мне нравится эта идея. Только чтобы никакой рыбы и других морских гадов. Я на них сегодня насмотрелся на десять лет вперед. 

— И никакого рома, — встревает Кристина. 

— Что ты, любимая, — щебечет Рауль, — немного токайского вина разве что…

Похоже, красавчику де Шаньи придется ой как несладко в браке. Улыбаюсь про себя.


End file.
